


Better Than Anything

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got a new toy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Anything

_Holy fucking shit, how had he never thought of buying a vibrating dildo before?_

Dean spread his knees a little farther, legs tangling in the sheets. He could hear the ragged, stuttering gasps of his own breaths over the muted purr of the vibrations. Pleasure skipped up his spine as the head of the dildo prodded his prostate, making his hips jerk and a low whine escape between his teeth. Teeth that were buried in the case of his pillow.

 _Fuck, nothing had ever felt so good_ …Dean curled his free hand into the pillow, fingers making deep valleys in the material as he slowly pushed his hips back and forward. Fire burned beneath his skin, making sweat bead and tickle as it ran. Part of him yearned for something harsher, faster, while another wanted to keep itself like this, on the edge and waiting. Really, he just wanted to come. He wanted to see if the orgasm would be stronger than normal with the new toy. From the intensity of the shivers tripping down his spine, it would be.

Dean could feel his mind melting into a haze the longer he held himself back. He squirmed, pushing back with every thrust of his fist. His fingers were starting to cramp from the awkward hold, tips numb from the vibrations. His grip kept slipping, hand loosing the base of the dildo just as he grew close.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He just wanted to come! His breath hitched in desperation, catching around something that sounded suspiciously like a dry sob. Lube and sweat and pre-come made his grip slide more, further frustrating him. He was so close…

“So close, _so close_. Mmm, please, please, please. Need…Fuck, I need…Please…” Dean’s words were whines muffled into the pillow. “Cas, please. Cas. _Castiel, please_. Wanna come. So close. Make me come. Please, make me _come_ , Cas. Wanna-wanna come for you. _Oh, fuck_. Shit! Please!”

Dean balled the pillow closer, trying to smother the almost anguished sound that issued from his lips. His mind was a swirling mass of want and need, filled with the all-consuming desire to come. His cock dragged over the sheets, making him hiss softly.

 _Fuck._ What if Cas heard him, wherever he was? What if he popped up right then? What if he saw Dean, ass in the air and fucking his own hole with a dildo, moaning into the pillow like a goddamn whore? What would Cas do? What if he joined Dean? What if he shed all that tax-accountant garb and crawled onto the bed? Would he push Dean’s hands away from the dildo, taking over while one hand roamed over naked skin? Would he remove the dildo, toss it aside and push his cock inside of Dean while he was on his knees still? Or would he flip Dean over, shove his knees to his chest and pound away until Dean came untouched?

The scenarios ran rampant, making Dean’s heart hammer wildly in his chest. The vibrator kicked up a notch, making a high-pitched noise fall onto the pillow. Only, in Dean’s lust-addled mind, it wasn’t a vibrator any more. It was Cas’ cock, hard and full and pounding inside of him. 

Dean spread his knees further, fucking the toy in and out faster, harder. The wet sound of the toy in his lube-slicked, open hole made him moan louder. He shoved the pillow aside and reached beneath his belly, fingers wrapping around his dick. He slicked pre-come over the length before setting up a fast rhythm. 

_Close, close, close…_

“So close, _unngh. Fuck_. So close.”

The edge loomed. Dean kicked the intensity up again, whimpering when the toy came in contact with his prostate. Fuck, yeah. That was it. All he had to do was-

The toy settled over his prostate again, purring away in an exquisite torture. The thought of what Cas’ cock would feel like twitching inside as he came made Dean gasp.That, coupled with the sensation of being filled, stretched open as his hand striped up and down in a tight circle of fingers, tipped him over. Dean shuddered apart, body clenching and shaking as he came over his fist and fingers. 

Slowly, when he’d regained enough equilibrium, he lowered the toy’s vibrations setting by setting. Carefully, he eased it out, hissing quietly as his hole spasmed emptily. With still-trembling hands, he cleaned up and tucked everything away before sprawling over his bed.

Dean’s body trembled minutely with delicious little after-shocks. A sleepy, satiated grin lifted the corners of his lips as he nestled into the mattress and closed his eyes. 

Yeah. He’d _definitely_ be introducing that toy to Cas.


End file.
